


I think too much

by stay_ugly



Category: ['EXO - K/M', ] - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay_ugly/pseuds/stay_ugly
Summary: До Кёнсу умеет читать мысли с тех пор, как себя помнит. Но он даже не представлял, с чем ему придётся столкнуться, после того как он заглянет в мысли Ким Чонина.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	1. Вместо вступления.

\- Зачем ты врешь? Она ведь у тебя в кармане.  
_"Откуда он знает?"_  
\- Как это откуда? Ты же сам об этом подумал.  
\- Откуда ты можешь знать, о чём я думаю?  
\- А что в этом такого? Разве не все так умеют?  
Маленький мальчик удивленно хлопал своими необычайно большими глазами, словно не мог чего-то понять. Его взгляд был так проницателен, что казалось, будто он видит тебя насквозь.  
Мальчик напротив смотрел в эти глаза, и постепенно его взгляд наполнялся ужасом и, в конце концов, ребенок заплакал.  
\- Ты злой! Не смотри на меня так, не читай мои мысли! - заливался он криком.

***

\- Ты больной! Психопат! Ненормальный! Урод!  
Каждое оскорбление сопровождалось ударом в живот.  
\- Таких как ты нужно держать подальше от нормальных людей!  
\- Ты думаешь ты _нормальный_? Думаешь это нормально бить того, кто просто не такой как все? - парень на земле уже еле произносил слова, но не думал молчать.  
\- Ещё в состоянии говорить? Ничего, сейчас исправим...  
\- Твой отец, что бьет тебя каждый раз, когда напивается, тоже нормальный? Или ты решил на мне отыграться? – во взгляде читалась усмешка и даже некоторая доля сочувствия.  
\- Не смотри на меня!  
Удар был такой силы, что парень потерял сознание.


	2. "...if the man's skin is as plastic as it seems"

Кёнсу давно перестал пытаться завести друзей. Ещё со средней школы. Рано или поздно от него все отворачивались. К тому же, было довольно тяжело скрывать тот факт, что ты знаешь о ком-то _немного_ больше положенного. В каждом человеке есть что-то, о чем не хотелось бы знать.   
Одному быть проще. Ты предоставлен самому себе. Только своим мыслям. Мысли же чужих людей давно перестали волновать Кёнсу.

Он умел читать мысли с тех пор, как себя помнил. Наверное, он родился таким. Даже родителям подобная особенность их сына доставляла _некоторое неудобство_. Их ребёнок чуть ли не каждый день приходил со школы в синяках и побоях. Кёнсу всё чаще начал слышать мысли родителей о том, как они устали. Тогда он чётко для себя понял. Они посоветовались все вместе и решили перевести его в другую школу. Мальчик поставил себе задачу просто сосредоточиться на учёбе и начать всё с чистого листа, чтобы не доставлять родителям ещё больших хлопот. Он окончил школу с отличием и отправился учиться в другой город.  
Прямо сейчас Кёнсу ехал в метро, чтобы добраться до своего университета.   
Вокруг как всегда было шумно. Шумно для него. Люди постоянно о чём-то думают. Кёнсу, спустя годы вынужденных тренировок, научился иногда блокировать чужие мысли, но когда народу было много, подобный трюк становился невозможным.

_«Нужно будет купить корм кошке…»  
«Та девушка прошлой ночью была абсолютным бревном…»  
«А тот парень довольно горяч…»  
«Я ненавижу этого ублюдка всей душой, надеюсь он сдохнет…»_

И так каждый день. От абсолютно банальных мыслей до откровенно пугающих.  
Он хотел потереть виски, но тут его внимание привлек парень. Очень привлекательный парень. Нет, пожалуй, очень красивый парень. У него была смуглая кожа, которая, казалось, сияла даже в искусственном свете метрополитена. Взгляд был направлен в одну точку. Он то и дело запускал пальцы в свои каштановые волосы и кривился в усмешке самому себе. 

И Кёнсу не удержался. Он сосредоточил всё внимание на этом парне и решил немного подглядеть, что его так волнует.

_«… это же так просто…»  
«Просто взять лезвие…»  
«Или нет нет, зачем мелочиться… Взять сразу нож. Порезать себя на кусочки… Нет. Я не могу больше ждать. Прямо сейчас. Просто прыгнуть под рельсы. Наверное, это потрясающее чувство, когда твою плоть разрывает, а кости ломаются. Прямо сейчас…»_

За всю жизнь ему многое пришлось услышать в мыслях людей, но подобное всё равно шокировало. Он с ужасом наблюдал, как юноша срывается с места и выходит на станции метро. И Кёнсу, сам того не понимая, выбежал из вагона за этим парнем, который уже стоял на краю перрона. Он закрыл глаза и хотел было сделать шаг, но Кёнсу схватил его за рукав и потащил подальше. 

\- Ты не прыгнешь.  
\- А что меня остановит? – создавалось впечатление, что незнакомца даже не удивило подобное поведение.  
\- Я.  
 _«Очень интересно, как ты это сделаешь в следующий раз»_  
\- Тебя больше интересует, как я сделаю это в следующий раз, чем то, кто я вообще такой и откуда взялся?  
 _«Стоп»_  
\- Да, ты не говорил этого вслух, но я каким-то чудесным образом тебя понял.  
 _«Что происходит?»_  
\- Не стоит сводить счеты с жизнью так опрометчиво.  
\- Да откуда ты…  
\- Считай, что я был послан тебе Богом, чтобы спасти твою бренную душу. И тебе дали ещё один шанс.  
 _«Да я хоть сейчас с разбегу брошусь под этот чертов поезд…»_  
\- Не бросишься - я тебе не позволю.  
\- Тогда это будет уже не второй шанс.  
\- Какая к черту разница, какой шанс это будет, суть не в этом! – Кёнсу терял терпение, он сам не понимал, почему они вот так просто стоят и ругаются посреди метро, словно знают друг друга не один год.  
\- Да что ты вообще можешь обо мне знать?!  
\- Ким Чонин, 19 лет. Рад знакомству, я - До Кёнсу, 20 лет. Твой телефон…  
 _«В заднем кармане брюк…»_  
Давно сработанный приём. Человек обычно неосознанно вспоминает, где находится его та или иная вещь, стоит только напомнить о ней.

Он ловко перебрался за спину смуглого парня и выудил телефон из его кармана.  
 _«Решил полапать меня перед смертью?»_  
\- Нет, решил позвонить кому-нибудь из твоих знакомых, чтобы они могли забрать тебя отсюда.  
На телефоне было 5 пропущенных от абонента «Чанёль». Ему-то Кёнсу, недолго думая, и решил позвонить.  
\- Кай? Какого черта ты не отвечаешь мне… - затараторили на том конце телефона.  
\- Кай? – удивленно переспросил Кёнсу.  
 _«Это моё прозвище. Мысли читать умеет, а с логикой проблемы»_  
Комментарий был пропущен мимо ушей, и Ким Чонина не наградили даже взглядом в ответ.  
\- Это не совсем Кай. Кай сейчас стоит рядом со мной. Он пытался прыгнуть под вагон поезда, но я успел его остановить. Не могли бы вы забрать своего друга и позаботиться о нём?  
\- Куда ехать? – коротко и ясно.  
Кёнсу сказал станцию метро и решил подождать приезда этого самого Чанёля.  
\- Тебя вообще не смущает тот факт, что я, вроде как, копаюсь у тебя в мыслях?  
\- За последние дни столько всего произошло, да и сейчас я не в лучшем состоянии, чтобы фокусироваться на подобных мелочах.

Они простояли в молчании около 10 минут, пока не появился высокий темноволосый парень, который представился Чанёлем. Он быстро поблагодарил и поспешил увести своего друга из метро. 

Кёнсу видел, как Кай обернулся один раз, чтобы посмотреть на него.


	3. "You can pet me all you want. If it's you, I don't mind."

Вот уже который день До Кёнсу не мог выкинуть из головы странного парня из метро.  
Почему он хотел покончить с собой?  
Что такого может произойти с человеком, если ему абсолютно наплевать, читаешь ты его мысли или нет?  
Встретятся ли они снова?

Слишком много вопросов, слишком много собственных мыслей.  
Этот Кай... Кёнсу никогда не видел таких красивых людей. Он никогда не задумывался о глубоких чувствах, которые когда-либо сможет испытать к кому-нибудь, потому что считал, что любовь для него непостижима.  
Любовь с первого взгляда? Нет. Влюбленность? Нет. Скорее очарование красотой и любопытство. Да. Совершенно точно. Так он решил для себя.

Дни текли размеренно и тихо. Просыпаться и возвращаться домой стабильно в одно и то же время, было так привычно. 

***

 _«Вернись… Вернись ко мне немедленно!»_  
Кёнсу, стоявший за прилавком цветочного магазина, нервно огляделся по сторонам. Вокруг никого не было.  
Снова чьи-то мысли. Голос был до боли знакомым.  
«Это же тот парень – Ким Чонин?»  
_«Зачем они постоянно пытаются меня остановить? Чанёль, Лэй. Даже тот волшебный парень в метро. Ха… Волшебный парень, который копошился в моей голове… А что если он и сейчас читает мои мысли?...»_  
«Волшебный парень» вздрогнул. Чонин был где-то рядом.  
_«Интересно, почему меня до сих пор не упрятали в психушку? Я не выживу в психушке…»_

Кёнсу быстро схватил куртку и шарф, закрыл магазин и, повинуясь своему шестому чувству, двинулся в сторону кофейни, которая находилась в нескольких шагах от его цветочного магазина. Кай сидел за крайним столиком, опустив голову на руки и зарывшись пальцами в волосы.  
_«Помогите мне… Кто-нибудь…»_

\- Привет.  
Кай медленно поднял взгляд на незнакомца, который сел напротив него.  
\- Волшебный парень! Давно не виделись! - он лениво растягивал слова, - Откуда ты тут взялся?  
\- Ты звал на помощь. Я пришёл.  
\- Я не звал на помощь.  
\- Звал. Твоя последняя мысль. Минуту назад.  
\- Мне не нужна ничья помощь! - Кай вскочил из-за стола, - Я и сам прекрасно справлюсь.  
\- Тогда зачем ты зовешь на помощь в своих мыслях?  
\- Слушай, ты что Иисус? Мессия? Глас божий? Святой дух? Мой ангел хранитель? Какого черта ты уже во второй раз врываешься в мои мысли и оказываешься рядом? – Кай плюхнулся на стул.  
Кёнсу не смог сдержать улыбку от такой экспрессии.  
\- Почему ты улыбаешься?  
\- Я не улыбаюсь.  
\- Ты улыбнулся прямо сейчас.  
\- Тебе показалось.  
_«С такими-то губами, твою улыбку трудно не заметить»_  
\- Ты со мной заигрываешь? – Кёнсу удивленно приподнял бровь.  
\- Нет, просто думаю как есть.  
\- Почему ты не сказал этого вслух?  
\- Потому. Что. Я. Не сказал. Этого. Вслух.  
\- Это многое объясняет.  
\- Ты всегда такой язвительный?  
\- Нет. Обычно я довольно молчаливый. Если честно, я и сейчас несколько смущён сложившейся ситуацией. Наверное, у меня уже уши красные.  
_«Красные»_  
\- Ну, вот видишь, - Кёнсу с трудом подавил в себе желание натянуть свой шарф повыше, чтобы спрятать лицо.  
\- Тогда почему ты со мной разговариваешь?  
\- Мой разговор тебя отвлёк. Сейчас твои мысли чисты. Не считая комментария о моих губах.  
\- Ах, а наш мальчик достаточно большой, чтобы позволять себе думать об обычной фразе в подобном ключе? – Кай похотливо облизнулся.  
«Мальчик» грустно вздохнул. И всё же решил натянуть свой шарф повыше.  
_«Извини»_  
\- Ничего страшного. Я слышал вещи и похуже.

Наступила неловкая пауза.  
Кёнсу теребил замок от своей куртки и смотрел куда-то в бок.  
Молчание нарушил Кай:  
\- Зачем тебе это? Связываться со мной, пытаться отвлечь?  
\- Сам не знаю. Тебе это не нравится?  
\- Если я скажу, что не нравится, что ты будешь делать?  
Кёнсу замолчал на несколько секунд и в который раз удивил себя, сказав:  
\- Я старше тебя. Отныне называй меня хёном.*  
_«Что за чёрт? Он пытается сменить тему?...»_  
\- Да, я пытаюсь сменить тему, хорошо?  
\- Пошли к тебе, хён, - Кай вдруг плотоядно улыбнулся.  
\- Что? Зачем…  
\- Может быть, я хочу попробовать на вкус твои губы?  
Вот сейчас Кёнсу, наверное, покраснел с головы до пят. Он зарылся в своем шарфе так, что торчала одна макушка.  
_«Забавный»_  
\- Ты забавный. Забавно заставлять тебя краснеть, - Кая явно веселила эта ситуация.  
_«Что бы ещё такого сказать ему?»_  
\- Даже если ты и скажешь мне ещё что-нибудь – то не увидишь, покраснею ли я сильнее. Ты даже не видишь моих глаз, - проговорила голова в шарфе.  
\- Ничего страшного, сделаю это когда-нибудь потом. Мне пора, хён. Счастливо оставаться.  
Кёнсу почувствовал, как чужая рука опустилась на его макушку и слегка провела по волосам. Затем он услышал звук удаляющихся шагов.  
И как бы он этого не хотел, он не мог прочесть последних мыслей Ким Чонина.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Отныне называй меня хёном" - Anterograde Tomorrow


	4. "I didn't sleep last night because I was up thinking. About you"

Кёнсу отчаянно боролся со сном, срезая шипы у роз. Он плохо спал в последние дни, потому что никак не мог отогнать мысли об этом странном человеке с суицидальными, по какой-то причине, наклонностями.   
В который раз ловя себя на мысли о том, что он слишком часто думает о Ким Чонине, Кёнсу услышал, как открылась дверь.

\- Какое совпадение! Очередное. Знаешь, волшебный парень, мне кажется, что ты меня преследуешь, - голос Кая разнесся по магазину.  
\- Как я могу тебя преследовать, если в этот раз ты пришёл ко мне сам? – он даже не оторвался от своего дела.  
\- То есть в предыдущие два раза ты всё-таки меня преследовал?  
Кёнсу, наконец, поднял глаза и посмотрел на своего собеседника. Это был всё тот же Кай, но…  
\- Твои волосы…  
Что-то непонятное мелькнуло в его глазах, и Чонин нервно тряхнул головой, проводя рукой по высветленным прядям.  
\- Захотелось перемен, знаешь ли. Мне не идет? Скажи, что я потрясающе выгляжу, хён.  
 _«Всё равно причина не в этом…»_  
Кёнсу сузил глаза и уже открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, что значила эта внезапная мысль, как Кай его перебил:  
\- Неважно, можешь не отвечать. Мне нужны цветы. У _вас_ есть белые розы? – последняя фраза была произнесена с особым акцентом на местоимении.  
\- Есть, _вам_ оформить букет?  
\- Нет, _нам_ будет достаточно просто цветов.  
Странная словесная перебранка показалась Кёнсу забавной, и он улыбался, пока доставал все белые розы, что у них были. Но, кроме этого, он пытался отогнать мысли о том, кому же предназначались эти цветы.  
\- Хён, во сколько ты сегодня уходишь с работы?  
\- Около полуночи.  
Кай расплатился и бросил перед уходом:  
\- Возможно, мне захочется зайти к тебе сегодня ещё раз.

Время текло размеренно, Кёнсу пытался спокойно выполнять свою работу, но из-за того, что он ждал прихода Кая, всё валилось из рук. Он как раз убирал осколки разбитого им горшка, когда входная дверь громко распахнулась настежь, и его глазам предстал Ким Чонин с полупустой бутылкой виски в руках.

\- Хёёёёёёёёён. Хён, я же обещал, что приду.  
Кай свесился с прилавка и уставился прямо в удивленные глаза Кёнсу.  
\- Хён, у тебя такие интересные глаза, - пьяно протянул он, - не нужно читать мыслей, чтобы понять, о чем ты думаешь, достаточно просто посмотреть в твои глаза.  
\- Тебе нужно домой.  
\- Я не хочу домой. Я хочу куда угодно, только не домой. Я больше не могу находиться один в этой квартире. Потому что, каждый раз… Заходя туда… Совершенно один, - его голос начал дрожать.  
\- Чонин…  
\- Нет! Не называй меня по имени! Чонина больше нет.  
\- Но…  
Он с силой сжал кулаки, выкрикивая:  
\- Вы все не даете мне довести своё дело до конца… Столько попыток ушло впустую из-за вас, меня постоянно что-то или кто-то останавливает… 

Кёнсу упустил момент, когда Кай ударил по прилавку бутылкой виски и с силой полоснул её осколком свою ладонь.

 _«Кровь…»_  
\- Хён, я же говорю, что тебя можно читать по глазам. Они у тебя сейчас огромные. Ты напуган? Боишься крови?  
\- Не боюсь. И я не напуган, _я в ужасе_ , - он сорвался с места, чтобы вытащить из ящика аптечку.  
Алкоголь, смешиваясь с алыми каплями, медленно стекал на пол, разнося по магазину горький запах виски.  
Приготовив бинт, Кёнсу аккуратно взял Кая за руку.  
 _«Твои руки… Такие тёплые и мягкие»_  
Не обращая внимания на чужие пьяные мысли, он лихорадочно перебинтовывал ладонь.  
\- Позвони Чанёлю и отвези меня к нему.   
\- Я посажу тебя на такси.  
\- Нет, ты поедешь со мной.  
 _«Прошу тебя… Пожалуйста»_


	5. "Я правда не знаю, почему не сижу сейчас, укрывшись в своём гнездышке"

Пришлось снова звонить Чанёлю, неловко объясняя произошедшее. Чанёля же, судя по всему, эта ситуация не удивляла, но изрядно тревожила. Он сразу назвал свой адрес и попросил поторопиться.  
Такси не заставило себя ждать, и Кёнсу вместе с Каем, чья рука была перекинута через его плечо, добрались до машины и сели на заднее сидение. Однако рука осталась на своем месте. Это немного смущало, но ещё более смутило то, что практически сразу Кай опустил голову на чужое плечо и мирно уснул. Его дыхание касалось шеи Кёнсу, который при каждом выдохе судорожно вздрагивал от непривычных ощущений. 

Как только они прибыли, Кай проснулся сам и они спокойно дошли до квартиры Чанёля. Дверь им открыл уже знакомый темноволосый парень, но кроме него у порога стоял еще и другой юноша. У него были рыжие волосы и грустная улыбка.

\- Лэй, и ты тут, - пьяным голосом отозвался Кай, - будешь меня лечить?  
\- Для этого я и здесь, - у него был необычайно приятный голос, - давай перебинтуем руку.  
И они направились в ванную. Кёнсу услышал оттуда приглушенный разговор:  
\- Я обработаю её, сейчас будет немного больно.  
\- Боль стала уже привычной частью моей жизни…

Кёнсу хотел попрощаться с Чанёлем, но тот его опередил:  
\- Подожди немного. Я вижу тебя уже не в первый раз, и мне кажется это странным. Да и Чон… Кай также несколько раз упоминал о тебе. Волшебный парень, да? – он очаровательно улыбнулся, - Понятия не имею, почему он так называет тебя. Я налью чай, присаживайся.  
Кёнсу грустно отметил, что видимо это прозвище надолго закрепится за ним, и сел за стол. В этот момент из ванной вышел Лэй, который держал за руку Кая. Они сели вдвоём на диван, и Кёнсу удивленно распахнул глаза, когда Лэй поцеловал Кая в шею.  
 _«Хён, не реагируй так открыто»_  
\- Исин, снова ты со своими штучками. Продолжишь в том же духе – буду долго и мучительно дуть тебе в шею.  
\- Если это как-то поможет тебе - я готов выдержать даже подобное страшное насилие над своей многострадальной шеей, - он улыбнулся, - положи голову на колени своему целителю.

Кёнсу было ужасно не по себе из-за сумбурности произошедшего, и из-за того, что он сейчас находился в окружении людей, которых практически не знает. Он тихо наблюдал за Каем, который лежал на коленях Лэя и засыпал, пока тот пропускал пальцы сквозь пряди его волос и напевал какую-то песню, кажется, на китайском.  
\- Кай недавно потерял своего… _друга_ , - тихо произнёс Чанёль, - он очень тяжело справляется с этим, как видишь. Я за него волнуюсь, поэтому попросил тебя остаться. В который раз вы встречаетесь?  
\- В третий… - Кёнсу быстро добавил, заметив прищурившиеся глаза: - Но это всё совпадения.  
 _«Странные совпадения…»_  
Первые два раза были вовсе не совпадением. Почти. Они были бы совпадением, если бы кое-кто не умел читать мысли.  
\- Просто… В первый раз в метро, его поведение показалось мне странным, поэтому я успел его остановить. Во второй раз мы встретились, потому что кофейня, в которой сидел Кай, находится рядом с цветочным магазином, в котором я работаю. А в третий раз он сам зашел в мой магазин, чтобы купить цветы…  
 _«Этот парень совершенно не умеет врать…»_  
Чанёль снова улыбнулся.  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что вы встретитесь ещё не раз. Если такое действительно произойдет, присмотри за ним, хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Кёнсу.  
Уходя, услышал мысли Лэя:  
 _«Интересно, этот мальчик верит в судьбу?…»_


	6. "Я вовсе не такой развеселый человек, как вам кажется или как вам, может быть, кажется"

Несмотря на то, что иногда мысли посторонних людей могли быть надоедливыми или даже пугающими, больше всего Кёнсу ненавидел мысли собственные. Они терзали его, лишая сна и покоя. Он мог отвлечь себя от одиночества, но не от того, что творилось в его голове.

Произошедшее, казалось, было окутано в призрачную дымку нереальности, сквозь которую непрерывным потоком текли вопросы, требующие скорейших ответов. Если бы ничего этого не было, Кёнсу, пожалуй, искренне бы порадовался человеку, который слегка всколыхнул в нём давно похороненные чувства. Но при других обстоятельствах они с Каем, вероятнее всего, и не познакомились бы.

Раньше его совсем не волновало одиночество, в которое он заключил себя намеренно. Не то чтобы он им наслаждался, скорее, принимал как должное.   
Порой он _ловил на себе чужие мысли_ женщин и даже мужчин, но не придавал им значения. Зачем ему всё это?

Так он думал лишь до некоторых пор, конечно. 

***

Кёнсу всегда работал по субботам. Занятий в университете не было, поэтому он мог приходить в первую смену и уходить раньше обычного.  
Он как раз закрывал дверь магазина, собираясь на обед, когда почувствовал, как его глаза накрыли чьи-то ладони.  
 _«Угадай, кто»_  
\- Ты серьёзно считаешь, что можешь подобным образом удивить человека, который умеет читать мысли?  
\- Я, конечно, не совсем здоров психически, но не слабоумный, - Кай внимательнее взглянул на лицо Кёнсу, - хён, ты хорошо питаешься и спишь? Хотя мне нравятся твои сонные глаза…  
\- Ты ещё спрашиваешь?  
\- Тебя _настолько_ задела моя выходка?  
\- А как я должен реагировать? Улыбнуться, по-дружески похлопать тебя по плечу и сказать «Привет человек-которого-я-видел-всего-пару-раз, но который, несмотря на это, успел…»  
\- Успел напиться и порезать себя на твоих глазах прямо в магазине, в котором ты работаешь? – ледяным тоном продолжил за него Кай.  
\- Мне пора.  
Кёнсу развернулся, чтобы уйти, но его схватили за руку.  
 _«Извини»_  
\- Почему ты постоянно извиняешься исключительно мысленно? – он вздохнул, разглядывая чужую перебинтованную руку, накрывавшую его ладонь, - Как твоя рука?  
\- Исин каждый день приходит только чтобы перебинтовать её.  
Кёнсу слегка нахмурился.  
\- Хён, ты что, ревнуешь?  
\- А я что, должен? – он нервно освободился от чужой хватки.  
Младший игриво уставился, буравя своими карими глазами, словно сам пытался прочесть мысли.  
\- Исин - мой друг детства. Наверное, если бы он был влюблён в меня или вроде того, ты бы смог прочесть это в его мыслях, разве нет?  
\- Ну и зачем мне такие подробности? - пробурчал старший и уставился на свои ботинки.  
\- Знаешь, это довольно любопытно. Ты можешь узнать тайны любого человека и хранить их, но собственные секреты моментально отражаются в твоих же глазах.  
Кёнсу вдруг понял, что они всё ещё стоят у магазина, и двинулся в сторону уже знакомой им обоим кофейни.  
\- Ты уже говорил нечто подобное.  
\- Какой я всё же наблюдательный. А куда мы идём?  
\- Не знаю как ты, но я иду обедать.  
\- В кофейню, где мы впервые нормально поболтали? Как романтично.  
\- Послушай, - Кёнсу остановился, - чего ты от меня хочешь?  
\- Не знаю. Общения?  
 _«Помощи»_  
Кай моргнул и тихо произнёс:  
\- Надо как-то приноровиться к твоей особенности.  
\- Что значит помощи?  
\- Просто забудь, хорошо?

В этот момент Кёнсу пронзила чудовищная головная боль, а перед глазами всё поплыло. Он чувствовал мощный поток эмоций. Какие-то обрывки воспоминаний, мелькающие всюду лица, истошные крики и слёзы.  
Подобное бывало и раньше, но не в такой степени. Чужие мысли смешивались с собственными, давя и разрывая изнутри.   
Он упал на колени и схватился за голову.  
\- Хён! Хён, что с тобой? – Кай встряхнул его за плечи, его голос дрожал.  
В следующую секунду всё прекратилось так же резко, как и началось. Ощущался лишь испуг Кая.   
Кёнсу попытался встать, но чуть не упал снова. Его придержали за локоть.  
\- Сейчас я почти физически испытал всё то, что ты чувствуешь.  
\- Хён…  
\- Проводи меня, пожалуйста. Иначе я снова свалюсь где-нибудь. Моя голова до сих пор кружится.

Они, наконец, добрались до кофейни, и Кёнсу со вздохом опустился на стул, закрыв глаза. Он слышал, как Кай сел напротив него.  
\- Ты можешь идти. Я хочу побыть один.  
\- Но я не хочу быть один.  
\- Ты довольно эгоистичен.  
 _«Все так говорят»_  
\- Потому что это правда. Большой эгоистичный ребенок.   
\- Хён, дай мне свой номер телефона.  
\- Зачем? – устало протянул Кёнсу, так и не открывая глаз.  
 _«Я хочу чаще видеть твои губы»_  
\- Слушай, я сейчас настолько опустошён тобой же, что в этот раз твоё развязное поведение не прокатит. Ты можешь говорить и думать что угодно - я просто не обращу на это никакого внимания. И знаешь, ты слишком часто пошловато отзываешься о моих губах, но ты свои-то видел?  
Следующие несколько секунд Кёнсу соображал, что же он сейчас сболтнул, с ужасом распахивая свои глаза. Зато лицо Кая озарила неимоверно злорадная улыбка:  
\- И часто ты думаешь о моих губах? Правда они красивые? С твоими, конечно, не сравнить, но тоже вполне ничего. Я вообще довольно привлекательный молодой человек. А видел бы ты меня сзади…

Кёнсу уже рефлекторно хотел зарыться в свой шарф, но он не взял его с собой.  
\- Глупышка-хён сам загнал себя в ловушку и прямо сейчас медленно заливается краской. Мне практически не пришлось прикладывать усилий. Где твой телефон? Я победил.  
\- Мы не соревновались.  
\- Я могу продолжить…  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - Кёнсу вытащил аппарат из кармана джинс, - только скажи, зачем тебе мой номер?  
Кай возился с телефоном и медлил с ответом.  
\- Признаться честно, я сам не знаю. Так же, как и не знаю, почему в тот день вернулся в твой магазин. Почему пришёл сегодня. Почему сижу сейчас с тобой.  
 _«И не надо пытаться прочесть мои мысли»_  
\- Твои мысли сами лезут в мою голову, - фыркнул Кёнсу.  
Кай взглянул на часы.  
\- Что ж, я получил твой номер. А сейчас мне пора уходить. Можешь напоследок полюбоваться моим видом сзади.  
Кёнсу вспыхнул и отвернулся в противоположную сторону.


	7. "Ты совсем меня не слушаешься, упрямое дитя? Веди себя в соответствии со своим возрастом"

_\- Хён… Хён, помоги мне. Спаси меня…_

Это был один и тот же сон - без картинки, в нём слышен только голос Чонина. Кёнсу со всей своей странной жизнью уже не удивлялся подобному. Сейчас не давали покоя лишь два вопроса: Что конкретно произошло в жизни Чонина? Влюбляется ли Кёнсу в него?

И да, он, хотя бы в своих мыслях, иногда называл этого смуглого парня по имени. Потому что оно ему очень нравилось.

***  
Магазин. Рутина. Несмотря на то, что Кай записал его номер телефона, он ему ни разу не позвонил за несколько дней. Поэтому сейчас хотелось полностью погрузиться в работу, лишь бы не думать ни о чем другом.

\- Волшебный хён!

Кёнсу, ничего не подозревая, расставлял горшки с фиалками, но после крика резко вздрогнул и впечатался макушкой об угол верхней полки. Он сел на пол, взвыв от боли.  
\- Хёнхёнхёнхёнхёнхён я не хотел! – Кай моментально оказался рядом.  
\- Прекрати хёнкать, ты меня точно в могилу хочешь свести.  
\- Не хочу. Правда не хочу. Скажи, где больно.  
\- Да? И что, ты подуешь там, где болит? 

Парень улыбнулся, поглаживая старшего по голове.  
 _«Могу поцеловать»_  
\- Нет уж спасибо. Как-нибудь воздержусь. Почему ты снова врываешься в магазин с истошным криком? И, кстати, снова причиняешь мне боль.  
\- Я не хотел, - Кай не отрывался от своего занятия, - прости.  
\- Прогресс налицо - ты извинился вслух. Мог бы просто позвонить - не зря же взял мой номер. Так хотя бы моя голова была цела, - пробурчал Кёнсу.  
 _«Я не мог»_  
\- Ладно, ты вроде выполнил свой обычный план: вломился ко мне, напугал меня до чёртиков и причинил мне определённые физические страдания. Что-то ещё?  
\- Можно я у тебя здесь посижу?  
Кёнсу удивленно моргнул:  
\- Зачем?  
 _«Я пока не хочу возвращаться домой»_  
Было бы ложью сказать, что он не хотел, чтобы Кай остался подольше.   
\- Хорошо, только не трогай мою голову. Никак. Держи себя в руках, пожалуйста.  
\- Спасибо, Кёнсу.  
В этот момент что-то вспорхнуло вверх и оборвалось на сотни мелких частиц, растворяясь в животе. Кровь прилила к лицу.  
\- Я тебя старше.  
\- Тебе не нравится, когда я зову тебя по имени?  
«Нравится. Очень нравится»  
\- Просто порой ты очень беспардонный, - Кёнсу пытался хоть как-то ответить и скрыть раскрасневшееся лицо.  
\- А как мне тебя называть? Волшебный хён?   
\- Прекрати….  
\- Мистер телепат?   
\- Я серьёзно…  
\- Додо?  
Кёнсу устрашающе уставился на дерзкого юношу.  
 _«О, точно в цель»_  
\- До-до-до-ди-до! - Кай засмеялся, наблюдая за реакцией, – Твой уничтожающий взгляд прекрасен, хён.

Кёнсу просто решил расставить, наконец, все цветы и не обращать ни на что внимания.  
\- Хён, тебе помочь?  
\- Не надо. Я пока хочу жить.  
 _«А я вот не очень хочу»_  
\- Хочешь, поэтому ищешь некой помощи у меня. Когда-нибудь ты будешь готов рассказать всё сам.  
\- Я думал, что ты умеешь читать мысли, а не предсказывать будущее, - Кай отвернулся, пряча взгляд.  
\- С чужими мыслями приходит и опыт.

В основном они молчали, но иногда Кай заводил беспечный разговор:  
\- Хён, а почему именно телепатия? Тебе бы больше подошло стрелять лазерами из глаз.  
\- Я не сам выбрал себе такую жизнь. В детстве я всегда хотел быть супер сильным. Чтобы асфальт под моими ногами трескался, а люди отлетали от каждого моего шага. Это было бы действительно здорово. И меня бы не били каждый раз в школе.  
Кай помрачнел, но, по-видимому, решил разбавить напряжённую обстановку:  
\- А я всегда хотел уметь телепортироваться. Раз! И ты уже где-нибудь в Париже…  
Когда мы играли в детстве, я всегда выбирал именно эту способность. А Чанёль управлял огнём. И Исин потом нас лечил. В случае с Исином практически ничего не изменилось.

До конца смены оставалось совсем немного. Кай взобрался на прилавок и сидел, слегка болтая ногами. Кёнсу решил не ругать его, потому что ему очень нравилось это зрелище.  
 _«Хён, я сейчас делаю над собой неимоверное усилие, чтобы не думать о чем-то, что может сделать тебе больно, но я боюсь, что у меня плохо получается»_  
\- Не волнуйся, я не всегда слышу чужие мысли. Обычно они сами находят меня. Если человек, к примеру, находится под влиянием эмоций, или если я _сам захочу_ прочесть чьи-то мысли, но последнее бывает редко. Также, при скоплении большого количества людей, моя способность становится неуправляемой, и меня буквально атакуют.  
\- Тогда, в метро… Среди всей этой толпы. Ты каким-то образом услышал меня?  
Кёнсу немного задумался над ответом, но всё же решил сказать правду:  
\- Нет, я специально прочёл твои мысли. Прости.  
\- Почему именно мои?  
\- Ну… Просто... Ты казался мне обеспокоенным. Да! Обеспокоенным…  
\- Хён, ты ведь уже в курсе, что совершенно не умеешь врать? – Кай грустно улыбнулся.  
\- Я говорю правду.  
 _«Хорошо, в этот раз я не буду заставлять тебя краснеть, потому что из-за меня ты ударился_ »

Кёнсу закрыл магазин и повернулся, чтобы попрощаться, но не успел вымолвить и слова, потому что Кай провел рукой по его волосами и коснулся ладонью шеи.  
\- Спокойной ночи, хён.  
\- Спокойной ночи… - с трудом сказал он, пытаясь утихомирить взбунтовавшиеся искорки в животе.


	8. "Жизнь была бы намного проще, если бы нам могли нравиться те, кто нам хочется, если бы мы могли быть теми, кем мы хотим быть"

Первые два дня с момента их последней встречи, Кай иногда писал сообщения, которые, в принципе, не несли за собой глубокой смысловой нагрузки:

_Хён, сегодня я наткнулся на канал о дикой природе. Там показывали птенцов сов. Я сразу вспомнил о тебе._

_Хён! Я придумал новое прозвище! Телепатический Додо! Как тебе?_

_Хён! Иногда мне кажется, что ты такой крошечный, что я с лёгкостью мог бы катать тебя на своих плечах хоть весь день._

_Хён, давай когда-нибудь сходим в парк развлечений! Я хочу посмотреть на твоё испуганное лицо._

В голове никак не укладывалось, как в одном человеке могут уживаться такой игривый ребёнок и суицидально настроенный парень.

Но на третий день всё прекратилось. Кёнсу нравились эти сообщения, он стал волноваться. Может, он сделал что-то не так? Или вдруг с Чонином что-то случилось?

***

Было 11 ночи, когда экран телефона загорелся лаконичной надписью «Кай», оповещая о входящем звонке. Кёнсу вздрогнул и ответил:

\- Да?  
\- Хён… Хён, можешь меня забрать? – голос Кая был хриплым.  
\- Где ты сейчас?  
\- В баре.  
\- Скажи, куда мне ехать.

Бар находился в нескольких автобусных остановках, поэтому через 10 минут после звонка, Кёнсу уже встречала неоновая вывеска. Из-за дверей заведения доносились крики. Он нерешительно зашёл внутрь.

Вокруг был хаос. Битая посуда, перевернутые столы и стулья.  
Кай сидел за барной стойкой, обхватив голову руками. Напротив него стоял невысокий парень с бархатным голосом, который сейчас надрывался от крика:  
\- Ты хоть своей головой немного думаешь?! Ты вообще понимаешь, что мне пришлось вытурить отсюда всех людей, только чтобы замять твоё поведение?

Кёнсу подошел ближе и почувствовал чужую ярость.  
 _«Долбаный идиот»_  
\- Ты – долбаный идиот!  
 _«Ему повезло, что я его друг»_  
\- Тебе повезло, что я – твой друг! Хотя, возможно, не будь я твоим другом, ты бы не устроил этот коллапс.   
_«Такая честь для меня»_  
\- Это такая честь для меня, чёрт возьми. Спасибо большое!  
 _«И поклон, для эффектности»_  
Парень поклонился и в этот момент заметил человека, наблюдавшего за этой сценой.  
 _«Кто это?»_  
\- Кто вы? – он удивлённо вскинул брови.  
Кай обернулся и увидел Кёнсу только сейчас.  
\- Он пришёл за мной, Бэк.  
\- Но я думал, что придёт Ёль или Лэй. Даже уже придумал, как буду ругать тебя перед ними.  
 _«Почему я его не знаю»_  
\- И почему я его не знаю? Мы дружим уже несколько лет, я видел практически всех твоих друзей.  
\- Потому что мы познакомились недавно…  
 _«Этот придурок даже не думает нас представить? Всё приходится делать самому»_  
\- Доброй ночи. Меня зовут Бён Бэкхён и я – друг этого идиота. Сегодня он вломился в мой бар и устроил пьяный дебош. Он переломал кучу мебели и перебил кучу посуды. И я хочу его убить. Поэтому, пока я не сделал этого, вы представитесь мне и заберёте этого осла отсюда.  
\- До Кёнсу…  
\- Приятно познакомиться, принимайте товар.   
И Бэкхён скрылся за дверью подсобки.

Они вышли на свежий воздух и Кёнсу только сейчас заметил царапину, рассекавшую скулу Кая.  
\- У тебя кровь.  
\- Бэк врезал мне, чтобы успокоить. Он любит эти дурацкие кольца, и одно из них меня оцарапало, судя по всему.  
\- Ты пьян.  
\- Уже не так. Твой дом далеко отсюда?  
\- В паре остановок.  
\- Может, прогуляемся?  
\- Ты собрался ко мне домой?  
\- Я не хочу к себе. Особенно сейчас.  
\- Хорошо. Всё равно завтра воскресенье, - он недолго думал над ответом.  
\- Ты не боишься, что я что-нибудь сделаю с тобой? – Кай вдруг остановился и развернул Кёнсу лицом к себе, положив руки на его плечи.   
\- Ты забыл о моей особенности? Я бы сразу всё увидел. Некий инстинкт самосохранения.  
\- Уууу как любопытно… Хён, ты такой интересный, каждый раз я узнаю что-то новое о тебе. Как тебе мой потрясающий друг - Бён Бэкхён?  
\- Он мне нравится, потому что говорит то, что думает. Я вот только одного не могу понять… - Кёнсу шёл, разглядывая свои кеды.  
\- Чего же?  
\- Будучи окружённым таким количеством друзей, почему ты постоянно хочешь свести счёты со своей жизнью?  
\- Ты не понимаешь.  
\- Об этом я и говорю. Конечно, я не понимаю, потому что ничего не знаю.  
 _«Не надо знать»_

Снова резкая и тупая боль разнеслась по всему телу, ломая кости и пробивая голову, в которой эхом стало разноситься чужое имя.

_Сехун. Сехун. Сехун. Сехун. Сехун._

\- Прекрати, пожалуйста, - с трудом заговорив, он схватился за голову и зажмурил глаза, - хватит. Я не буду спрашивать у тебя, что конкретно случилось с твоим другом, которого, видимо, звали Сехун. 

Ещё большая волна окатила разум, сметая реальность на задний план. Он чувствовал чужие страдания, от одного лишь произнесения этого имени.  
Кёнсу закричал:  
\- Пожалуйста, прекрати причинять мне боль!   
Кай держал его руки.  
\- Прости, хён. Прости. Прости. Прости.  
\- Твои мысли точно когда-нибудь меня убьют.  
\- Это трудно. Трудно их контролировать.

Кёнсу глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на Кая. На нём была кожаная куртка. Старший улыбнулся и вдруг запел, удивляя и себя, и Кая:

_You look good in leather, in bars  
Breaking things, breaking hearts   
You look good in pleasure, in hotels   
Loneliness is the key to break that spell _

_I am terrified, I think too much  
I get emotional when I drink too much   
I buy every cry 'cause I don't trust   
I am terrified, I think too much _

_In your blood, the fetish  
The prize of a million teasing moments blind   
Will release you from the circus, the railway   
But the gravity between us will keep us safe _

_I am terrified, I think too much  
I get emotional when I drink too much   
I buy every cry 'cause I don't trust   
I am terrified_

Закончив петь, Кёнсу произнёс:  
\- Моя песня спасла меня. Боль отступила ещё на первых строчках. Ты отвлекся и перестал думать о чём-либо.  
 _«Я не мог оторвать от тебя глаз»_  
Покраснеть и спрятать лицо за воротом куртки – лучший выход из любой ситуации наедине с Ким Чонином.  
\- То есть… Ты великолепно поёшь… Твой голос невероятен.  
Кёнсу удивился странному тону младшего и, к своему удивлению, заметил, что тот тоже покраснел.  
\- Ты недвусмысленно говорил и думал при мне, но малейшее проявление искренних эмоций вдруг заставило тебя залиться краской? Ты странный.

Через некоторое время они уже стояли у порога квартиры.  
\- Можешь чувствовать себя как дома.


	9. "Не ложись на траву. Люди, которые оказываются на земле, обычно больше никогда не встают"

\- Можешь чувствовать себя как дома.   
\- Хён, где ванная?  
\- Слева.  
Кай снял куртку и зашёл, даже не закрыв за собой дверь. Кёнсу лишь спустя пару минут понял, что забыл дать ему полотенце.   
Зажмурившись, он постучал:  
\- Я забыл дать тебе полотенце.  
\- Всё в порядке, хён, ты можешь открыть глаза.  
Кай стоял под струями воды, всё ещё в одежде.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
Кёнсу хотел закрыть воду, но вдруг почувствовал чужие руки у себя на талии, а в следующую секунду он уже стоял в ванной, спиной к Каю.  
\- Что ты…  
Его крепко обняли. Он видел на себе смуглые пальцы и чувствовал дыхание у своей шеи.  
\- Просто постой со мной так, хён.  
Кай уткнулся носом в его волосы и глубоко вдохнул.  
 _«Ты пахнешь арбузным мармеладом»_  
\- Впервые о таком слышу.  
\- Тише… Это мой любимый. Просто стой.  
Чужое дыхание каждый раз пускало волну мурашек, до кончиков ногтей наполняя удовольствием. Искорки в животе загорались всё ярче и взрывались каждый раз, когда ладони медленно проводили по бокам.   
Кёнсу краснел. Ему нравились эти объятия, но в то же время он видел, что Кай думает не только о нём.  
\- Наша одежда намокнет.  
\- Ну, мне лично без разницы, а ты можешь раздеться…  
Старший вспыхнул, как рождественская ёлка и вырвался из объятий. Он выключил воду, сунул в руки Каю полотенце и вылетел из ванной.

Переодевшись как можно быстрее, он уселся на диван, суша волосы.  
\- Ты выглядишь великолепно в мокрой рубашке. Можно увидеть каждый изгиб твоего тела, - парень плюхнулся рядом.  
\- Завязывай с этим.  
\- Ты такой хрупкий. Мне казалось, что я могу сломать тебя своими объятиями. Кажешься таким маленьким…  
\- Слушай, ты ненамного меня выше.  
\- Просто, глядя на тебя, мне хочется тебя защищать.  
\- От кого? От себя самого? Я давно перестал понимать, что между нами происходит.  
\- Прости меня, хён.  
\- Мой диван в твоём распоряжении, я посплю на полу.

Кёнсу выключил свет и устроился на чудом сохранившемся старом матрасе.  
В темноте он услышал:  
\- Хён. Хён, ты уже спишь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Дождь идёт.  
\- Я слышу.  
 _«Я не могу спать один»_  
\- Мы в одной комнате.  
 _«Ты понял, о чем я»_  
\- Тебе придётся потерпеть.  
Кай молча встал с дивана и поднял Кёнсу на руки.  
\- Что ты опять вытворяешь? – старший не шевелился и просто изумленно вытаращил глаза.  
\- Собираюсь спать с тобой.  
Его аккуратно положили на диван и улеглись рядом.  
 _«Я не буду ничего делать»_  
\- Ты уже сделал, - Кёнсу отвернулся к стенке и мысленно порадовался тому, что разложил диван, поэтому сейчас они лежали на расстоянии друг от друга.  
Чужая ладонь вдруг накрыла его и переплела пальцы.  
 _«Просто лежи так. Спи»_

Оставалось только унять своё сердце и попытаться уснуть.


	10. "You are damning your soul with oblivion opinions. Nobody can hear you. This is psychosis"

Кёнсу не мог уснуть полночи и проснулся рано утром. Он совершенно не выспался, но и спать больше не мог. Вопреки всем опасениям (или ожиданиям?), он не был прижат к чужой груди. Их пальцы по-прежнему были переплетены, но рука Кая была перекинута через Кёнсу, который лежал на спине, вытаращившись в потолок.  
\- Хён, полежи ещё немного со мной.  
\- Я и так лежу.  
\- Закрой глаза и расслабься. Просто спи.  
\- Я больше не хочу спать.  
Кай крепче сжал пальцы и привстал на локте, рассматривая то их ладони, то лицо своего хёна, который упорно пялился в потолок.  
\- Ты очень красивый, когда спишь.  
Решив не оглашать вслух почти сорвавшийся вопрос "А в обычном состоянии я не очень?", Кёнсу просто вздохнул.  
 _"Эти сонные глаза..."_  
Кай смущенно моргнул, когда Кёнсу, не выдержав, вскочил и взял в руки его лицо, внимательно смотря в глаза.  
\- Хён, что ты...  
\- Не хочу читать сейчас твои мысли, потому что в них ужасный беспорядок. Поэтому я просто пытаюсь понять, что у тебя в глазах. И вижу в них только грусть. Я не знаю, что между нами происходит, ты мне правда нравишься, но прошу тебя, если ты как-то несерьезно ко мне относишься, лучше скажи мне об этом как можно скорее. А сейчас, я пойду умываться и готовить завтрак, потому что, скорее всего, через несколько секунд, сгорю со стыда, - Кёнсу не удержался и напоследок щипнул младшего за щеки.  
Затем он вскочил с кровати и умчался, оставив позади удивленно моргающего Кая.

И действительно, оказавшись в ванной, в зеркале он уже мог созерцать своё раскрасневшееся лицо. Пришлось умываться несколько раз, чтобы прийти в себя от того, что сам же и сказал. Взяв себя в руки, он вышел на кухню и решил приготовить незатейливый завтрак.

Ладони Кая через некоторое время оказались на плечах Кёнсу, пока тот возился за плитой.  
\- Хён, сделай острее!  
\- Я не люблю острое.  
\- Зато я люблю.  
\- Как всегда довольно эгоистично с твоей стороны.  
 _«Хён, помнишь, ты мне объяснял, как читаешь мысли»_  
\- Помню.  
 _«Я вроде сейчас не нахожусь под влиянием эмоций, и ты не читаешь мои мысли намеренно. Но почему ты всё равно меня слышишь?»_  
\- Эмоции бывают разные. От страха, что тебя могут разоблачить, до ярости, что тебя никто не может услышать. Всё довольно сложно. Я и сам не до конца разобрался в этом за все годы. Но в твоём случае, мне кажется, что ты просто хочешь, чтобы _я всегда слышал твои мысли_.

В этот момент ощущение тепла чужих губ на шее заставило Кёнсу вздрогнуть.  
\- Хён, ты такой чувствительный?  
\- Нет, это ты такой внезапный.  
\- Знаешь, расхаживать при мне в одной футболке - было твоей небольшой ошибкой.  
Старший только сейчас понял, что он действительно лишь в одном белье и в домашней футболке, которая ему была велика на пару размеров. И он бы уже начал заливаться краской, если бы не был обескуражен руками Кая, которые выбрали для себя интересную стратегию: левая придерживала Кёнсу за талию, а правая медленно забиралась под его футболку, поглаживая живот и ребра.  
\- Хён, позволь мне поцеловать тебя, - горячее дыхание у уха обжигало кожу.  
\- Кай… - он действительно с трудом подбирал слова, потому что не мог сосредоточиться из-за рук, блуждающих по его телу, - Каждый раз с тобой наедине… В достаточно интимный для нас обоих момент… Я словно чувствую невидимое присутствие кого-то третьего. Того, кого ты не можешь забыть.

Голова медленно начала болеть, он чувствовал, как Кай постепенно выходит из себя.  
 _«Но ты тоже этого хочешь»_  
\- Я… Я бы хотел быть единственным, кто занимает твои мысли, - Кёнсу развернулся, и его взгляд упал на руки Кая. Он с ужасом распахнул глаза:  
\- Как я мог не заметить раньше… Что у тебя…  
\- Ничего, - Кай безуспешно попытался спрятать их за спину.  
\- Что ты с собой делаешь? 

Гладкую кожу буквально до сгиба вдоль и поперёк покрывали мелкие порезы. Они были недостаточно глубоки, чтобы достать до вен, некоторые уже затянулись, но некоторые явно были сделаны совсем недавно.  
Кёнсу оторопело провел по ним пальцем, Кай поморщился.  
 _«Это помогает мне выплеснуть эмоции»_  
\- Но нормальные люди не так «выплескивают» эмоции…  
\- Я – ненормальный, по-моему, это было понятно с самого начала, - холодным тоном отозвался он.  
\- Я так не считаю.  
\- Считаешь, все вокруг так считают! Не обманывай себя, хён! Не обманывай меня.  
\- Эти слова больше относятся к тебе.  
\- Думаешь, что это всё ребячество, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание?  
\- Нет… я…  
\- Или мне стоит, наконец, довести дело до конца, ты так считаешь?!  
Кёнсу охватила ярость вперемешку с болью. Он даже не мог понять, чьи чувства это были, его или Чонина. Всё словно смешалось вокруг и стало давить. Он был зол, но слёзы потекли сами собой.  
\- Ты… Всегда только ты. Не обращай внимания на мои слёзы. Это всего лишь наш общий _выплеск эмоций_. Ты прав. Я не имею никакого права лезть в твою жизнь. Но ты… Ты тоже не имеешь права причинять мне боль. Любого рода. Я – не игрушка. Я живой – настоящий. Поступай, как знаешь.   
\- Мне пора.

Кай молча надел куртку и ушёл, оставив Кёнсу медленно умирать в это воскресенье.


	11. "Загадочный ты человек. Я так с нашей первой встречи думаю, ты - загадка"

Кёнсу плохо помнил, как прошло его воскресенье.   
Он долго сидел у стены, обхватив ноги руками и уткнувшись лбом в колени.   
Он дал волю слезам, потому что иначе искорки в животе спалили бы его дотла.   
Он в который раз вспоминал израненные руки и печальные глаза.   
И он, наконец, признался себе, что влюблён в Чонина. 

Разум никак не мог понять, что может нравиться в этом эгоистичном ребёнке. В то время как сердце пропускало удар, при малейшей мысли о нём.

Ему нравилось смотреть на Кая, когда его смуглая кожа светилась под лучами осеннего солнца. Или как парень мило прикладывал палец к нижней губе, если задумается. Или как Кай иногда не мог спокойно усидеть на месте и делал какие-то затейливые движения руками, словно танцуя сам себе.   
Старший давно _увидел_ , что Чонин занимался танцами. Это было его страстью. Тем, чем ему действительно нравилось заниматься. Но после определенных событий в его жизни, о которых Кёнсу мог лишь догадываться, он навсегда бросил своё увлечение.

***  
Несколько дней прошли в полнейшем забвении. Кёнсу чувствовал себя безжизненной оболочкой. Он в который раз устал думать. В который раз устал с надеждой смотреть на экран телефона.

Пока однажды утром ему не позвонил неизвестный номер.

\- Да?  
\- До Кёнсу?  
\- Д-да, - неуверенно произнёс он, вспоминая, кому мог принадлежать этот знакомый голос.  
\- Это Чанёль – друг Кая. Моя просьба, наверное, покажется странной. Но не мог бы ты приехать к нему?  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Можно и так сказать. Ты приедешь?  
\- Да, конечно. 

Кёнсу совершенно не волновала мысль о том, что университет сегодня он прогуляет и через полчаса уже стоял у порога чужой квартиры. Потоптавшись несколько минут на месте и собравшись с мыслями, он нерешительно позвонил.

Его встретила широкая улыбка Чанёля. Зайдя внутрь, Кёнсу заметил уже знакомого ему Лэя, расположившегося на кресле рядом с диваном, на котором лежал Кай. Он был плотно укрыт одеялом, которое постоянно стряхивал во сне, но Лэй каждый раз его поправлял.

\- Сегодня, около пяти утра, мне позвонил Бэкхён, - шёпотом начал Чанёль, - Вы, кажется, уже успели с ним познакомиться? – Кёнсу утвердительно кивнул, - Он сказал, что беспокоится за Кая, потому что тот вёл себя подозрительно. Он, как всегда, пришёл в бар – выпивать, но за весь вечер не проронил и слова. Только уходя сказал что-то вроде «Рад был с тобой пообщаться, Бэкс».   
Через некоторое время Бэкхён позвонил мне и Лэю. Каждый из нас выехал, как только смог. В общем, где-то через пару часов, я уже был тут. Дверь мне, ясное дело, никто не открыл, но я уже давно сделал дубликат ключей ради безопасности Чонина.   
Все окна были распахнуты настежь, а он лежал в одной футболке на этом самом диване. Не самая лучшая идея в ноябре, да? У него пока нет температуры, и его не лихорадит. Он просто спит, но спит очень тревожно и постоянно зовёт то _тебя_ , то _Сехуна_. Поэтому я решил, что лучше тебе тоже приехать сюда. Пока он побудет с Исином, а нам нужно поговорить получше. 

И он направился на кухню, зовя за собой Кёнсу.  
\- Присаживайся, - сказал Чанёль своим низким голосом. С трудом можно было бы поверить, что такой голос может принадлежать этому милому и улыбчивому парню.  
 _«С чего бы начать...»_  
Кёнсу решил ему помочь:  
\- Сехун – это друг Кая?  
\- О, я вижу ты уже имеешь некоторое представление… Да, Сехун был другом Кая. Они практически выросли все втроём – Чонин, Сехун и Исин.  
\- А как же ты?  
\- Я познакомился с ними около пяти лет назад, - Чанёль лучезарно улыбнулся, - года два назад к нам присоединился Бэкхён. А эта троица уже давно была вместе. Но больше всего их связали, я думаю, танцы. Они занимались ими с пелёнок. Втроём – они были по-настоящему близки. Поэтому Кай до сих пор не может прийти в себя, после смерти Сехуна.  
\- Что с ним произошло?  
\- Он разбился на машине. Сехун только недавно получил права, но водил отлично. Мы до сих пор не можем понять, как такое могло произойти.   
\- Когда это случилось?  
\- Три месяца назад.  
 _«На словах всё так просто»_  
\- Мне кажется, что ты чего-то не договариваешь?  
Чанёль снова улыбнулся. Его улыбка грела, и Кёнсу стало чуточку легче.  
\- Ты действительно волшебный. Просто, я не тот человек, который должен говорить о таких подробностях.  
\- Я, конечно, догадываюсь, о чём речь. Но сомневаюсь, что Кай расскажет мне.  
\- Расскажет. Можешь об этом даже у Лэя спросить – он всегда видит всё заранее, - сказал парень, вставая, - Думаю, нам пора. А тебе лучше остаться сейчас с Каем.  
\- Ты готов оставить своего друга с неизвестным человеком, которого видел всего несколько раз?  
\- Знаешь, Кай часто говорил о тебе, в последнее время. А он никогда не говорит о ком-то просто так. Если он тебе доверяет, то и я доверяю. Ну или иначе я найду тебя и отомщу, - Чанёль хохотнул, наблюдая за реакцией, - ладно, я всего лишь шучу.   
И они вышли из кухни.

\- Лэй, нам пора.  
Лэй молча кивнул и вдруг подошёл к Кёнсу, взяв его за руки и вглядываясь в глаза.  
\- Что…  
\- Ты – хороший человек. Береги нашего Чонина, ладно?  
\- Ладно…   
\- Ну вот и славно, - он потрепал Кёнсу по голове, - Ёль, нужно предупредить Бэкки, он наверное переживает…

Дверь захлопнулась.  
Кёнсу опустился в кресло рядом с диваном и, не удержавшись, провёл ладонью по щеке Кая.


	12. "Love was never meant to be such a crazy affair, and who has time for tears"

_Хён._

_Хён! Проснись!_

_Кёнсу…_

Он моментально открыл глаза. Видимо, уснул в кресле. Прямо перед ним на корточках сидел Кай и улыбался, положив руки на его колени.

\- Хён, что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Слежу за твоей безрассудной задницей.  
\- Такой язвительный.  
\- Такой глупый.  
 _«Как ты попал ко мне?»_  
\- Совсем ничего не помнишь?  
Кай придвинулся ближе, сел у ног Кёнсу и положил голову ему на колени.  
\- Я помню всё до того, как уснул.  
\- Какой же ты дурак.  
 _«Не обзывайся»_  
\- Не обманывайся, - он начал гладить жёсткие высветленные волосы, пропуская пряди через пальцы. Младший закрыл глаза от удовольствия, - Ну точно кот.  
\- Ты можешь гладить меня как кота, если хочешь.* Мне даже не важно, _как_ ты попал ко мне. Мне важно, что ты _рядом_.  
\- Ты явно думал не обо мне, когда решил получить себе хорошее воспаление лёгких.

Кай отстранился.  
 _«Я был пьян»_  
\- Это не отговорка.  
\- Не начинай.  
Кёнсу почувствовал приближение мигрени и лишь вздохнул:  
\- Чанёль мне всё рассказал.  
 _«Что именно»_  
\- В общих чертах. О Сехуне.  
 _«Насколько общих»_  
Голова раскалывалась.  
\- Просто рассказал, как погиб твой друг. Не более. И ещё сказал, что со временем ты сам всё объяснишь, и не стал вдаваться в подробности. Поэтому, прекрати терзать меня, я ничего не знаю.  
\- Как мило с его стороны,- издевательски проговорил Кай, проводя пальцами по вазе с давно высохшими цветами.  
С каждым словом боль только сильнее пронзала тело, вгрызаясь в сердце.  
\- Можешь ничего мне не говорить, я и сам обо всём догадываюсь.  
\- Ни о чём ты не догадываешься! – рявкнул Кай и скинул вазу со стола, - Вы все думаете, что знаете меня лучше, чем я сам. Забота, попытка вразумить, постоянный контроль, одни и те же слова… Как же мне это надоело, - за вазой полетел и стол.

Кёнсу корчило от боли, ему хотелось просто забиться где-нибудь в углу и тихо умирать, в то время как вокруг него крушили всё в комнате. Книги, рамки с фотографиями, какие-то сувениры, музыкальные диски – всё летело и на пол.   
\- Я больше не могу так…  
В этот момент Кай оказался в объятиях.  
\- …жить, - растерянно договорил он, роняя очередную книгу из рук.   
\- Хватит, - Кёнсу уткнулся в чужую грудь, глубоко вдыхая, - Я знаю, каково тебе. Я чувствую это каждой клеточкой своего тела, ты же видишь. Пожалуйста, давай не будем больше страдать.  
\- Хён я…  
\- Не говори ничего сейчас, - он выпустил Кая из рук и поднял первую попавшуюся книгу, - Книги… Говорят, что самая интересная история — это человеческая жизнь. У каждого своя. Она переплетается с другими, образуя сложную паутину. И никогда не знаешь, куда заведёт тебя чужая тропа.*   
\- К чему ты это сейчас?  
\- Давай поваляемся вместе на диване.  
Младший моргнул, удивляясь внезапному предложению:  
\- Но на диване будет тесно…  
\- Не тесно, я компактный.  
Кай засмеялся от того, каким серьёзным было лицо его хёна, взял его на руки и повалил на диван, укрывая одеялом.  
\- Так как ты оказался у меня?  
\- Чанёль мне позвонил. Рассказал, как ты спал с распахнутыми окнами. Затем они с Лэем оставили меня с тобой, - Кёнсу не хотел лежать в неудобных джинсах и начал стаскивать их c себя под одеялом.  
 _«О боже...»_   
\- Значит... и Лэй... был здесь, - Кай изо всех сил попытался отвлечь себя от назойливой мысли о том, что к нему сейчас тесно прижались всем телом, - Этот Пак Чанёль…  
\- Он – хороший парень. Словно весь соткан из улыбок. И такой живой, настоящий.*  
\- А я живой?  
\- Ты хочешь быть живым, но никогда не признаешься в этом даже себе.  
Кай сильнее обнял Кёнсу и зарылся носом в его волосы.  
\- Арбузный мармелад, - хрипло произнёс он, - Хён, у тебя есть какие-нибудь ассоциации со мной?  
\- Ты такой инфантильный, - пробурчали в его грудь.  
\- Ты ведь должен понимать, что человек порой просто прячется за подобным ребячеством.  
\- Я знаю… Искорки.  
\- Что?  
\- Искорки в животе. Они то греют, то взрываются, каждый раз, когда я с тобой.  
\- Ну и кто ещё из нас ребёнок? - он улыбнулся и получил легкий толчок в живот, - Взрываются... Не люблю конфетти, хлопушки, фейерверки… Они меня пугают.

Кёнсу переплёл их ноги, прижимаясь губами к ключице. Кай вздохнул от неожиданности и поцеловал его в лоб.

И они оба провалились в сон.

***  
Кёнсу уже давно проснулся. Он водил пальцами по лицу Кая, который улыбался во сне.  
\- Хён, я не сплю.  
\- Тогда почему не открываешь глаза?  
\- Просто, мне нравится, когда ты касаешься меня. Я хочу продлить этот момент.  
\- Мне нужно уходить... На работу.  
\- А если бы я сейчас умирал от лихорадки?  
\- У тебя даже температуры нет, - сказал старший, целуя в лоб, - но, думаю, в тот момент меня бы не волновали такие мелочи, как работа.  
\- Можно, я хотя бы провожу тебя?  
\- Ты и так чуть не подхватил воспаление. Лучше останься дома.  
 _«Хён, пожалуйста»_  
\- Всё равно меня не послушаешься.

***

Шум метро гулко отдавался в ушах. Они сидели в последнем вагоне, потому что Кёнсу не мог спокойно находиться среди большого количества людей. Младший положил голову на его плечо и прикрыл глаза.

 _«Хён, слышишь меня?»_  
\- Слышу, - тихо ответил он.  
 _«Хён, с твоей способностью у меня открывается большой простор для шалостей»_  
\- Мы это уже проходили, - буркнул Кёнсу, из-за чего на него удивлённо взглянула женщина напротив.  
 _«Не привлекай к себе лишнее внимание»  
«Иногда мне хочется страстно впиться в твои красивые губы...»  
«Забраться ладонями под твою футболку, нежно поглаживая живот...»_  
Краска начала приливать к голове.  
 _«Целовать твою шею, ключицы, кадык...»_   
Он нервно сглотнул.  
 _«Облизать каждый миллиметр твоей прекрасной молочной кожи, опуская руки всё ниже и ниже...»_  
Его щипнули за ногу, но Кай даже не моргнул глазом, продолжая притворяться, что мирно дремлет на плече.  
 _«Бесконечно вдыхать аромат арбузного мармелада, сжимать в ладонях ягодицы, оставлять засосы на теле, терзать губы и язык, блуждать руками по внутренней части бёдер...»_  
\- Нам пора выходить, - севшим голосом проговорил Кёнсу и выскочил из вагона, как ошпаренный, стараясь не обращать внимание на хихиканье сзади.

***  
Они стояли у магазина, и Кёнсу несколько раз беспокойно оглянулся по сторонам, прежде чем встать на цыпочки и поцеловать Кая, слегка кусая за нижнюю губу.  
\- Если снова натворишь что-нибудь — я тебя из-под земли достану. Сегодня я очень испугался, что могу потерять тебя, так ни разу и не поцеловав. Сейчас я чрезвычайно смущён, поэтому не говори ничего, а я пойду работать.

Он пулей влетел в магазин и облокотился на дверь, переводя дыхание.

_«Увидимся, хён. Я буду ждать»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ты можешь гладить меня как кота, если хочешь" - Street Rats.
> 
> "...самая интересная история — это человеческая жизнь. У каждого своя. Она переплетается с другими, образуя сложную паутину. И никогда не знаешь, куда заведёт тебя чужая тропа." - Бумажные Поезда.
> 
> "Словно весь соткан из улыбок. И такой живой, настоящий." - немного перефразированная фраза из Бумажных Поездов.


	13. "...reach across and touch the reality over one another's flesh"

Кёнсу прекрасно знал, что не он один занимает место в израненном сердце Кая. Но чем больше он влюблялся, тем больше ему хотелось вытащить его из этой безнадёжной трясины.

Что именно связывало Сехуна и Чонина, кроме дружбы? Любовь? Они встречались?

Он столько раз рассуждал о том, что сам Кай чувствовал к нему, подсматривая его мысли. Но всё, что он в них видел, было, как и всегда, в полнейшем беспорядке. И даже в этом беспорядке порой отчётливо появлялось чужое лицо. Это был красивый парень со светлыми волосами, который в мыслях Чонина всегда улыбался. 

***  
Суббота встретила город первым пушистым снегом.  
Покупателей было мало, поэтому Кёнсу просто стоял, облокотившись о прилавок.  
Но ещё до того, как дверь магазина распахнулась, он услышал протяжное...

\- Хёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёёён!  
\- Не кричи.  
\- Хён, я скучал.  
\- Мы разговаривали по телефону почти каждый день. И с момента последней встречи прошло всего несколько дней.  
\- Разве ты не скучал по мне?  
\- Ты снова врываешься в магазин.  
\- Не меняй тему, хён. Иначе я не отстану.  
\- Да, я скучал.  
\- Ты стал смелее, так даже неинтересно… Сегодня ты пойдешь ко мне.  
\- Кто так решил?  
\- Ну или я потащу тебя силой. Я знаю, что твоя смена уже закончилась. Собирайся скорее, нам ещё на метро ехать.  
Кёнсу вздохнул и в который раз повиновался. Хотя, он и не думал отказываться. Его тревожило совсем другое.

Они шли по слегка заснеженной дороге. Младший то и дело игриво дёргал Кёнсу за помпон на шапке и смеялся, когда его хён, ворча, натягивал её обратно на уши. В один момент Кай вдруг остановился и поцеловал его, притянув к себе за воротник на крутке.  
\- Я вдруг подумал, что ты уже целовал меня, теперь настала моя очередь.  
Хоть Кёнсу и понравился этот внезапный порыв, беспокойное чувство не оставляло его всю дорогу.

\- Не боишься, что я с тобой что-нибудь сделаю? – спросил Кай, усаживая его за стол на кухне.  
\- Снова ты об этом. А должен?  
\- Хён такой красивый, что сложно устоять.  
\- В такие моменты ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя глупой школьницей, впервые познавшей все прелести влюблённости.  
 _«О, так значит, это у тебя впервые?»_  
\- У _меня_ – да, - Кёнсу глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Не вздыхай так, - продолжил Кай, - каждый раз, когда ты это делаешь, ты теряешь частичку души.   
\- Такими темпами, за всё время нашего знакомства, я бы растратил уже всю свою душу.  
\- Я настолько огорчаю тебя?  
Его одарили скептическим взглядом:  
\- Ты ещё спрашиваешь? Даже сейчас… Ничего, - он осёкся.  
\- Не пытайся меня обмануть, – Кай моментально ощетинился.  
\- А ты не пытайся обмануть себя.  
\- Что ты пытаешься сказать?  
\- Просто... У меня тоже есть чувства, понимаешь? У меня тоже есть сердце, - Кёнсу как мог держал себя в руках.  
\- Как будто у меня его нет.  
\- Нет, раз продолжаешь играться со мной, прямо сейчас думая о другом.  
\- Ты никогда не сможешь меня понять, - в глазах читался гнев.  
Что-то в Кёнсу распуталось, и он сорвался на крик:  
\- А ты хоть немного меня понимаешь? Можешь отбросить свой эгоизм и посмотреть на происходящее моими глазами? Ты хоть понимаешь, каково это - быть всегда одному? С детства не иметь друзей и наблюдать, как в школе от тебя либо шарахаются, либо поджидают, чтобы избить? Видеть, как твои собственные родители от тебя устали…  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что проблемы у тебя одного? - Кай тоже повысил голос.  
\- Ой да, действительно, вокруг ведь столько людей, умеющих рыться в чужих мыслях, спасибо, что рассказал мне!  
\- Неуместный сарказм.  
\- Я всегда был один и даже уже был готов с этим смириться, но тут я вдруг умудряюсь влюбиться в человека, который всячески проявляет мне знаки внимания, но при этом пытается покончить с собой, потому что всё ещё любит своего друга, который умер несколько месяцев назад!  
\- Откуда ты…  
\- Да не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться. Каждый раз видя чужого человека в твоих мыслях, каждый раз чувствуя его присутствие, каждый раз пытаясь вытащить тебя из этой бездны, но встречать глухую стену и начинать всё по новой! Даже когда ты целуешь меня, даже когда прикасаешься…

Кай перевернул стол на кухне, заставив вздрогнуть.  
\- Прекрати говорить о нём.  
\- А ты прекрати думать о нём! Я не хочу быть чьей-то заменой.   
Кёнсу грубо схватили за запястья и посмотрели в глаза.  
\- Замолчи, сейчас же.  
\- Думаешь, что имеешь право затыкать мне рот?  
\- А у нашего хёна, оказывается, острый язычок.  
\- Потому что я не железный. Пусти меня.  
Кёнсу попробовал вырваться, но почувствовал чужую _похоть_ , и в следующую секунду его попытались грубо поцеловать.  
\- Что ты…  
\- Заткнись и открой рот.  
\- Да конечно, как прикажешь, - Кёнсу толкнул парня изо всей силы в грудь, но это не помогло.  
В итоге его всем весом прижали к стене, взяв запястья в левую руку, а правой крепко держа за подбородок.  
\- Прекрати меня злить, - прошептал Кай прямо в губы.  
\- Очень страшно, - Кёнсу угрожающе уставился на него и стиснул зубы.  
\- Этот взгляд меня только больше заводит, хён, - вкрадчиво произнёс он и снова поцеловал, но старший укусил его.  
Кай провёл большим пальцем по своей нижней губе и посмотрел на кровь, оставшуюся на нём. Пошло облизнувшись, он прижался так близко, что можно было почувствовать, как что-то упирается в пах.  
Было бы абсолютным враньём сказать, что Кёнсу не возбуждало происходящее. Напротив, желание разгоралось внизу живота со стремительной силой. Кроме того, во всём был несравненный плюс – сейчас Кай думал _исключительно_ о нём.   
Поэтому, когда его снова поцеловали, он слегка приоткрыл рот. В нём сразу же оказался чужой язык, который Кёнсу схватил губами и засосал.  
\- Откуда наш хён научился такому? - хрипло отозвался Кай, переводя дыхание.  
«Хён» сам этого не знал и бесцеремонно залез под футболку, впиваясь ногтями в карамельную кожу.

Они жадно и яростно целовались, толкаясь языками, кусаясь и тяжело дыша. Младший, не отрываясь от губ, повел их из кухни, пнув дверь ногой и роняя всё вокруг. Кёнсу попытался на ходу стянуть с него футболку, но потерял равновесие. Его придержали за спину, смягчив падение, и они опустились на мягкий ковер в гостиной.   
Кай, нависая, поставил свою коленку между ног Кёнсу, из-за чего тот не удержал в себе стон и сразу же почувствовал очередной приступ желания. Он внимательно наблюдал, как парень над ним срывает с себя футболку, обнажая стройный подтянутый торс, и закусил губу, проводя ладонью по мышцам живота, опускаясь ниже, но его руки перехватили, прижимая к полу.  
Кай попытался расстегнуть его рубашку, но потерял терпение и просто рванул ткань вниз, рассыпая пуговицы по груди. Томно взглянув на молочно-белую кожу, он облизнулся и припал губами к шее, втягивая и оставляя яркий след. Покрывая тело засосами, он попутно стянул штаны с Кёнсу и положил руку на его член.   
Словно тысяча разрядов прошла по всему телу, и Кёнсу снова застонал, впиваясь зубами в ключицу Чонина. Спустив его штаны до колен, он с силой схватился за упругие ягодицы, про себя отмечая, что они действительно отменные. Кай шумно выдохнул в ухо и, закинув его ноги себе на бёдра, начал тереться пахом.  
Ковер уже не казался таким мягким как прежде и раздирал спину, но Кёнсу это мало волновало, потому что он бесстыдно кричал, царапая спину и растворяясь в смеси похоти, удовольствия и желания чего-то большего. Поэтому вовсе не удивился, когда Кай где-то рядом выдрал из журнального столика ящик, достав оттуда презервативы и не забывая при этом терзать его губы.  
\- Ты хранишь презервативы в журнальном столике?  
\- Диван рядом.  
\- А как же спальня?  
\- Там презервативы тоже есть. Я, может быть, и отнёс бы тебя сейчас на мягкую кровать, но больше хочу взять прямо на полу.  
Он провел пальцами по губам Кёнсу, который моментально понял, что ему нужно делать, начав посасывать их, пошло водя языком.  
\- Я испортил своего нежного хёна, - проговорил Кай, стягивая трусы с обоих.  
 _«Сейчас будет немного неприятно»_

Пусть для него это было в первый раз, но Кёнсу давно уже не был ребенком, и прекрасно понимал, к чему ему, возможно, нужно готовиться. К тому же сейчас его собственные мысли и мысли младшего смешались в невероятный коктейль, сводящий с ума от желания.  
Первый палец был болью, второй – сплошной мукой. Он пытался привыкнуть к ощущениям, стараясь сконцентрироваться на губах, пылко блуждающих по всему телу. Пока вдруг его не окатила волна наслаждения, заставляя пронзительно застонать.  
\- Кёнсу-я, - похабно протянул Кай, открывая зубами презерватив, - и не стыдно тебе? Что скажут мои соседи?  
Ему не было стыдно, поэтому он снова закричал, как только что-то большее стало задевать чувствительную точку, с каждым разом разгоняя по телу удовольствие.  
\- Чо… Кай… Кай…  
\- Зови меня по имени, - тяжело дыша произнёс Кай, горячо вколачиваясь в тело.  
\- Чонин…  
\- Ещё.  
\- Чонин… Чонин… Чонин!...  
Кёнсу выкрикивал его имя и царапал спину, с наслаждением утопая в полустонах Чонина, пока не приблизился к своему пику, пачкая живот. Толкнувшись в него ещё несколько раз, Кай резко выдохнул, с силой сжал пальцы на его бедрах и повалился на пол.

Старший всё ещё пытался перевести дыхание и привести в порядок мысли, но его вдруг подняли на руки и понесли в ванную.  
Включив душ, Кай достал гель и начал его намыливать.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Мою тебя, разве не видно? – голос был тихим.  
Кёнсу решил не отставать и повторил за младшим, попутно замечая, что, кажется, немного перестарался, потому что тут и там красовались укусы, особенно на ключице, а спина вообще была сплошь исполосана слегка кровоточащими следами от ногтей, явно приносящими неприятные ощущения Каю, который морщился от контакта с водой.  
Затем Кёнсу замотали в полотенце и снова подняли на руки, относя уже в спальню.  
Опустив его на кровать, Кай полез в шкаф и достал оттуда белую футболку.  
\- Держи.  
Кёнсу послушался. Она сразу сползла с одного плеча, потому что была велика ему на несколько размеров.  
\- На самом деле, даже мне она велика, - улыбнулся Кай, успевший натянуть длинную футболку чёрно-белого цвета, - давай ляжем.  
Кёнсу забрался повыше, обхватывая торс Кая ногами и прижимая его к груди.  
\- Я знал Сехуна с 6 лет, - гулко проговорил он, обнимая, - мы росли вместе. Это ты, наверное, уже знаешь… Я действительно любил его, как никого другого. Каждый его недостаток превращался для меня в достоинство. Когда улыбался он – улыбался и я. Когда грустил он – грустил и я. Поэтому, когда он умер… Решил умереть и я.  
Кёнсу почувствовал слёзы на своей груди. Он начал нежно гладить Кая по волосам, пытаясь этим успокоить.  
\- Конечно, моя любовь была безответной. Мы никогда не встречались. Я никогда даже не целовал его по-настоящему… Я столько раз признавался ему, столько раз пытался… Хён, я действительно не знаю, что со мной происходит. Во мне словно сцепились два разных человека… Хён, ты мне нужен, не бросай меня… Я…  
\- Можешь не продолжать. Я и сам сейчас всё вижу, - Кёнсу поцеловал его в макушку, - давай просто поспим.


	14. "My head is bad, but my heart is good"

Кёнсу был где-то на границе сна и реальности, когда Чонин провёл указательным пальцем по его губам, что заставило его проснуться окончательно.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
Младший рассеянно хлопнул глазами.  
 _«У тебя губы искусаны»_  
\- Интересно кем?  
\- Извини, - смущённо произнёс Кай.  
\- Ты ещё можешь смущаться после вчерашнего?  
\- Хён, что это было вчера?  
\- У меня есть предположение, что твои мысли и эмоции так на меня подействовали… Поэтому я был немного экспрессивнее обычного.  
\- Немного, - он грустно усмехнулся, - я всё же испортил тебя.  
\- Не обязательно. Я слишком долго был один, и у меня не было возможности выплеснуть свои чувства. Ты просто немного помог мне. И я не могу поверить, что сейчас _тебя_ это смущает, а _меня_ – нет.  
\- Вчера в разгар нашей ссоры ты выкрикнул, что влюбился в меня.  
Это был удар ниже пояса. От этой фразы уже самому Кёнсу хотелось зарыться в одеяло и не показываться.  
 _«Теперь тебя это смущает, а меня – нет»_  
Кай взял лицо Кёнсу в ладони и легко поцеловал.  
\- Не волнуйся, хён. Я начал влюбляться в тебя с нашей первой встречи... И всё же, почему ты тогда прочёл мои мысли?  
Решив, что после такого признания можно уже и сознаться, Кёнсу проговорил:  
\- Я просто увидел тебя и подумал, что ты очень красив. Я не мог оторвать глаз. Но твоё поведение меня немного насторожило, и как оказалось – не зря.  
Младший довольно заулыбался:  
\- Я так и думал!  
\- Я пойду умываться.  
\- Нет, лежи со мной и любуйся!  
 _«И не надо так закатывать глаза»_  
Он знал, что этим кончится и направился в ванную.  
Ополоснув лицо водой, Кёнсу уставился в зеркало и на миг потерял способность говорить от открывшегося ему зрелища. Он коротко взвыл, проводя рукой по шее.  
\- Хён, что...  
Он снял футболку, чтобы разглядеть торс.  
Тело было усыпано красными пятнами, которые Кай в порыве страсти оставил прошлой ночью. Но венцом всего этого была дорожка из засосов, которая шла от шеи, огибая ключицу и спускаясь до самой груди.  
\- Я похож на далматинца, - это было всё, что смог выдавить из себя Кёнсу.  
Чонин пару раз хлопнул глазами и начал истерично хохотать:  
\- Хён ты и вправду... Я уже начинал чувствовать свою вину за то, что сделал с твоим телом, но эта фраза...  
На него испепеляюще взглянули и резко стянули уже его футболку, рассматривая спину:  
\- Зато ты похож на зебру!  
Кай развернулся к зеркалу спиной, ухмыляясь рассматривая царапины.  
\- Так меня ещё никогда не царапали. Мой хён такой страстный.  
Получив лёгкий толчок в живот, он осмотрел Кёнсу с ног до головы.  
 _«Тебе лучше одеться. Иначе я за себя не ручаюсь»_  
\- На мне и так живого места нет, - буркнув, он вышел из ванной, оставляя хихикающего младшего сзади.  
Гостиная была не в лучшем своём состоянии. Натянув джинсы, старший решил прибраться. Он собирал разбросанную всюду одежду, когда его нагло схватили, донесли до дивана и посадили себе на колени лицом к лицу.  
\- Забей.  
\- Я ненавижу беспо... - он не успел договорить, потому что ему в рот запихали что-то сладкое вместе с пальцем, который Кёнсу поспешил укусить.  
 _«Больно!»_  
\- Арбузный мармелад?  
\- Он самый.  
\- Впервые такой пробую. Вкусный.  
\- Ты вкуснее.  
\- Как слащаво, - Кёнсу поморщился.  
\- Ну извините. Только тебе придётся сегодня весь день терпеть меня.

***

Их встречи были довольно частыми. Когда Кёнсу долго не видел Кая, он начинал либо скучать, либо беспокоиться.

***

Они возвращались по заснеженной дороге после кино.  
\- Кай!   
\- О! Привет Бэкки!  
\- Я терпеть не могу, когда ты меня так называешь.  
\- Но Лэю ты по этому поводу ничего не говоришь.  
\- Лэю - можно. Тебе — нельзя.  
 _«Снова этот парень»_  
\- Ты снова со своим другом?  
\- Да... Другом.  
 _«Они встречаются?»_ , - это была единственная мысль, которую Бэкхён не рискнул произносить вслух.

***

\- Мы встречаемся?   
\- Тебя так волнует статус наших отношений? - Кай пытался читать какую-то книгу, вальяжно уложив ноги на колени Кёнсу.   
\- Нет, просто это был единственный вопрос, который Бэкхён не задал вслух.  
\- Я мог бы сейчас сказать приторную фразу, вроде «Какая разница, главное - что мы вместе!»  
\- Хорошо, можешь не отвечать.  
\- Ты меня не понял.  
\- Нет, я тебя прекрасно понял.  
\- Да, хён, мы встречаемся, - Кай широко улыбнулся.  
\- Не надо говорить мне это, только потому, что я спросил.  
\- Просто я никогда не понимал, зачем двум людям, которым хорошо вместе, объясняться перед кем-то, встречаются они или нет.  
\- Всё, так или иначе, сводится к сказанной тобою ранее «приторной фразе».  
\- Иногда ты такой зануда, - Кай отбросил книгу и повалил Кёнсу на диван.  
\- Я не зануда.   
\- Хён, _ты слишком много думаешь_. И терзаешь этим себя.  
\- Я всего лишь хотел знать, что между нами.  
\- Не знаю, как у тебя, но я определённо уверен в своих чувствах к человеку, от одной мысли о котором, моё сердце начинает биться так, словно мне внутривенно вкололи огромную дозу кофеина.  
\- Это очень странное сравнение.  
\- Однако, ты доволен?  
Кёнсу отвернулся.  
«Не особо»  
\- Я вижу, что мой ответ не особо тебя удовлетворил.  
«Что это сейчас было?»  
\- Нет хён, я не читаю твои мысли. Просто я очень наблюдательный. А ещё ты меня немного разозлил. А ты знаешь, что со мной случается в таком состоянии, - руки ловко схватились за пряжку джинсов.

***

\- Хёёёёёён, - промурчал Кай, уже привычно врываясь домой к Кёнсу, - Хён!  
\- Что?  
\- О чём я сейчас думаю?   
\- Не знаю, - он прислонился к подоконнику.  
 _«I’m too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt»_ , - младший начал медленно снимать свою рубашку, заметив, что его прекрасно слышат.  
 _«So sexy it hurts»_ , - он томно провёл ладонью по своему обнажённому торсу.  
 _«And I’m too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan»_, - эта строчка сопровождалась лёгким вилянием бёдер.  
 _«And I’m too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party   
No way I’m disco dancing»_, - он усадил Кёнсу на подоконник, и пристроился между его ног, напевая про себя и стягивая со старшего одежду.  
 _«I’m too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat»_, - не забывая пританцовывать, он поглаживал Кёнсу, запуская руки в его джинсы.  
 _«I’m too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love’s going to leave me»_, - Кай припал губами к шее, покусывая.  
\- Ты пропустил куплет.  
\- Я просто решил сразу перейти к главному.  
\- Если ты не бросишь меня — я не брошу тебя, - Кёнсу понял намёк на последнюю строчку песни, но отвечать мог уже с трудом, поддаваясь навстречу отвлекающим его губам.

***

\- _Мой_ хён очень красивый.  
\- С каких пор я стал _твоим_?  
\- С самой первой нашей встречи.  
\- Ты такой собственник.  
\- Настолько красивый, что я мог бы просто лежать и смотреть на тебя 23 часа в сутки. И один час на себя.*  
\- Самовлюблённый собственник.  
\- Я ненавижу себя, но старательно скрываю это под самоиронией. Ты, как никто другой, уже должен был понять это, хён.  
И Кёнсу понимал. Он всё ещё видел в глазах Чонина глубоко спрятанную боль.

***

\- Со сколькими ты встречался до меня?  
\- Тебя интересует, со сколькими я _встречался_ или со сколькими я _спал_?  
\- И то, и то, - Кёнсу постарался внешне не показать эмоций, вызванных подобным ответом.  
\- Мне начать перечислять? Почему тебя это так интересует?  
\- Просто любопытно.  
\- Я пытался убить в себе чувства беспорядочными связями. Но это слабо помогало, - лицо Кая вдруг оказалось совсем рядом, и он произнёс, глядя в глаза: - Ты злишься?  
\- Вовсе нет. Не стоит тратить время на злость – она слишком утомительна.*

***

 _«Кёнсу-я»_  
Когда Чонин начинал думать в таком ключе, ничего хорошего это не предвещало. Тем более, если они ехали в автобусе.  
 _«Кёнсу-я, я хочу тебя прямо сейчас»_  
\- Я не хочу тебя прямо сейчас, - тихо пробурчали в ответ.  
Кай аккуратно провёл рукой по его коленке.  
 _«Хочу раздеть и прямо на кухонном столе…»_  
\- Фильтруй свои мысли! – Кёнсу с силой щипнул его за ногу, пока это не зашло слишком далеко.

Однако Ким Чонин не бросал слов на ветер, поэтому начал расстегивать их одежду ещё в лифте. Целуясь, они кое-как дошли до квартиры, где Кай, уже не церемонясь, практически перекинул его через плечо, а потом уложил на стол, предварительно сметая всё оттуда. Младший порой был настолько необузданным, что Кёнсу невольно задавался вопросом: останется ли хоть одна целая вещь в этом доме?

К слову сказать, Ким Чонину ужасно нравилось, когда Кёнсу выкрикивал во время секса его имя. В обычной же жизни, они по-прежнему пользовались его прозвищем.

***

Зима заявила свои права, и мороз резво щипал щёки. Кёнсу, задумавшись, шёл по бордюру.  
\- Тебя не смущает то, что я в любой момент могу вклиниться в твои мысли?  
\- Ты же знаешь, что это не смущало меня с самого начала.  
\- Почему? То есть, все люди, с которыми я начинал общаться, либо отворачивались от меня, либо я сам не мог продолжать общаться с ними, зная, что у них за душой.  
\- Я лично не собираюсь бросать тебя, а ты меня?  
\- Не собираюсь.  
\- Ты знаешь все мои секреты?  
\- В целом – да.  
\- Они тебя отталкивают?  
\- Не отталкивают, но немного пугают.  
\- Чем же?  
\- Неважно.  
\- Хён, со мной бесполезно юлить.  
\- Я боюсь тебя потерять, - тихо произнёс он, - больше мне нечего бояться, пока ты рядом.  
\- Какое трогательное признание, - Кай улыбнулся.  
\- Не издевайся.  
\- Хён, ты даже не представляешь, как давно я не улыбался так искренне, как сейчас, с тобой, – он отодвинул шарф Кёнсу и поцеловал. От дыхания на морозе шёл пар, окутывая их, словно туман.

***

Как бы не упирался его хён, но Кай настоял на том, что справлять Рождество они будут с его друзьями в баре Бэкхёна.  
И пусть первое время было немного неловко, но Кёнсу видел, как радуется Чонин, а вместе с ним его друзья, и это вселяло некоторую уверенность.

***

\- Хён, спой мне песню, - Кай уткнулся носом в шею и поцеловал.  
\- Зачем?  
\- У тебя красивый голос. Спой мне.  
Кёнсу недолго задумывался над выбором песни.

_I strangled my words,  
Once, I tried a thousand times   
To slaughter like gods when the silver shines so hard.   
I tried to poison my life,   
Always dreaming of the edge of the knife,   
She always looked backwards,   
And I couldn't sit here for even ten minutes or more. _

_I'll be right here,  
Till all the pain just disappears,   
I will always stay,   
Till all this light just kills the day._

\- Откуда ты только берёшь такие песни, - пробурчал младший, - и мой хён — не девушка.  
\- Вот зачем ты портишь момент такими комментариями?  
\- Я понял, что ты хотел сказать, - он обнял крепче, - спасибо тебе, _Кёнсу_.

***

Наслаждаясь Чонином.  
Млея от голоса Чонина.  
Растекаясь под поцелуями Чонина.  
Сходя с ума от ласк Чонина.  
Полностью отдаваясь Чонину.

Так прошло полтора месяца, и всё было бы практически идеально, если бы в один день Кай не перестал отвечать на звонки.

Прекрасно разобравшись в его характере, Кёнсу понимал, что такое поведение не сулит ничего хорошего. Но он решил не поднимать панику и дождаться хотя бы следующего дня.

За положенный промежуток времени ничего не изменилось, поэтому после обеда Кёнсу уже торопился домой к Чонину, стараясь не думать ни о чём плохом. И ему даже не пришлось биться в дверь, потому что она оказалась открытой.

Кай сидел на полу, прислонившись к стене. Лицо, на котором красовались мешки, было бледным и отстранённым.  
Кёнсу молча подошёл к нему, взял с дивана плед и сел рядом, накрывая их обоих. Кай опустил голову ему на плечо.  
Он ничего не требовал - просто был рядом.  
\- Я случайно увидел его... Человека, которого любил Сехун. Он шёл под руку с каким-то рыжим мальчишкой... И я... Меня это...  
\- Сломило, - Кёнсу, на удивление, не чувствовал головной боли.  
\- В тот день они крупно поссорились. Сехун сразу позвонил мне... Я слышал визг тормозов и звуки ударов... Прямо по телефону, пока связь не оборвалась... И я ничего не мог сделать, потому что не знал, где он... А он... А он уже ходит под ручку с каким-то...  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что прошло уже почти 5 месяцев?  
\- Это не меняет сути! - Кай резко вскочил, что-то упало на пол.  
Канцелярский нож.  
Сердце Кёнсу оборвалось, он схватил Кая за запястья. На левом красовался глубокий порез, который почему-то внезапно обрывался и был всего пару сантиметров длиной.  
\- Что это, - сухо спросил он.  
 _«Хён, послушай...»_  
\- Почему?   
\- Я...  
\- Какой смысл быть рядом с тем, кому это абсолютно не нужно? Какой смысл пытаться удержать того, кто сам уходит?  
Было очень больно от мысли о том, что несмотря на всё, Кай по-прежнему был готов распрощаться с жизнью. Поэтому Кёнсу кричал:  
\- Я словно плыву против течения! Мне больно быть с тобой. Мне дьявольски больно быть без тебя. Что теперь прикажешь мне делать? Может мне последовать твоему примеру?  
Резким движением он схватил канцелярский нож, зажмурил глаза и полоснул бы свою руку, но в последний момент почувствовал пальцы, сжавшие его запястье. Нож мягко скользнул по тыльной стороне чужой ладони. Кай поморщился от боли.  
\- Хён, вены режут не так театрально, - хрипло проговорил он.  
Кёнсу пару секунд тупо смотрел на кровь, которая начала слегка стекать по красивым смуглым пальцам.   
\- Т-ты... Ты идиот! - вскрикнув, он несколько раз переломал злополучный нож и отшвырнул его в сторону.  
\- Абсолютный.  
\- Где бинты?  
\- Сомневаюсь, что они у меня есть. Порвёшь на себе рубашку, как в кино, чтобы перемотать мои раны?  
\- Заткнись, - Кёнсу вытащил платок и кое-как обмотал ладонь. Кровь успела испачкать его толстовку.  
\- Хён, я просто не смог. Ты же видишь, какой он короткий, - он показал пальцем на порез, в котором уже запеклась кровь, - потому что... В последний миг, я понял, что тебе это не понравится.  
\- Действительно! _Мне это не понравится_!  
\- Я люблю твой сарказм.  
\- Ты хотел вскрыть себе вены и вспомнил обо мне в последний момент. Как это благоразумно! - Кёнсу буквально кипел от злости.  
\- Я люблю твоё лицо, когда ты злишься.  
\- Почему ты в первую очередь думаешь только о себе? В то время как, мои мысли заняты только тобой?  
\- Я люблю твои огромные глаза.  
\- Почему ты опять заставляешь меня проходить через всё это?  
\- Я люблю твои губы. Я люблю твою улыбку. Я люблю все твои родинки. Я люблю твой запах арбузного мармелада. Я люблю твой голос.   
\- Что ты...  
\- Я люблю тебя, хён.  
Кёнсу невольно вытаращил глаза, пытаясь переварить услышанное.  
 _«Этот взгляд, к слову сказать, я просто обожаю»_  
\- Я не понимаю тебя сейчас… Совершенно.  
\- Я сам себя с трудом понимаю. Чтобы найти тебя, мне нужно было потерять себя. Я люблю тебя. Хён, не бросай меня.  
\- Это ты каждый раз меня бросаешь.   
\- Прости.  
\- К чему все эти извинения, если всё повторяется снова и снова? Почему ты кидаешься из крайности в крайность?   
\- Я сорвался хён, прости.  
\- Где гарантия, что ты не сорвёшься снова?  
\- Нет гарантий. Я плохо контролирую себя. Поэтому, когда что-то вскрывает мои старые раны, я становлюсь совершенно безумным. Прости меня, - он крепко обнял Кёнсу.  
\- Как ты можешь говорить, что любишь меня, при этом вытворяя подобное?  
\- Я не пытался покончить с собой. Это был порыв. Моя минутная слабость, я просто хотел заглушить душевные страдания физической болью.  
\- Ты не думал обо мне в тот момент.  
\- Потому что я – идиот. Совершенно безумный идиот, хён. Но я тебя люблю. Ты же и сам это видишь. Видишь, что я не вру и не заблуждаюсь. Я действительно тебя люблю. Прости за то, что моя любовь такая безобразная.   
_«Я люблю тебя»_  
\- Я люблю тебя, - Кай произносил снова и снова, мысленно и вслух, покрывая поцелуями лицо Кёнсу.  
\- Я боюсь, Кай. Я больше так не могу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Я мог бы просто лежать и смотреть на тебя 23 часа в сутки. И один час на себя" - из фильма Always.
> 
> "Не стоит тратить время на злость – она слишком утомительна" - перефразированное высказывание из Jinxed.


	15. Эпилог. Письмо.

Чанёль шёл домой, ёжась от холода. В последнее время он совсем плохо спал.  
Прошло две недели с тех пор, как Чонин и Кёнсу перестали отвечать на звонки. И если сначала он слышал лишь гудки, позже они сменились угрюмым ответом автомата, что номер вне зоны доступа.   
Он уже несколько раз срывался написать заявление в полицию, но каждый раз его останавливал Лэй, который уверял, что всё хорошо и нужно просто подождать. Лэй, несомненно, всегда оказывался прав в таких вопросах. Но чем больше времени проходило – тем больше пропадала уверенность в этом. Чанёль даже боялся предположить, что же могло произойти.

Все его мысли отбросило прочь, как только он увидел письмо в двери своей квартиры. Обратного адреса на нём не было, зато было указано имя отправителя. Вернее, _имена_.   
_Ким Чонин и До Кёнсу_.  
Чанёль пулей влетел в квартиру, одновременно раздеваясь и открывая письмо.  
Его глазам предстал аккуратный ровный почерк.  
«Явно не Кая», - с усмешкой подумал он, вспоминая кривые каракули друга.

_«Я переписывал письмо несколько раз, потому что не знал, как начать.  
Поэтому, начну так:  
Здравствуй, Чанёль!...»_

Счастливая улыбка медленно расползалась по лицу парня.

_«И сразу же прости, Чанёль. Простите все, что мы вдруг исчезли, ничего не сказав. Но мы оба решили, что так необходимо. Хотя, на самом деле, всё происходило в чудовищной спешке. И я до сих пор не могу поверить, что мы решились на это. В данный момент мы находимся в другой стране, скажем так. Чонин, почему-то, пока не хочет говорить, где именно, объясняя тем, что хочет устроить вам сюрприз, когда мы вернёмся. А мы вернёмся. Обязательно вернёмся. Мне, в конце концов, нужно закончить учёбу._

_Наверное, стоит как-то объяснить наше поведение. Наверняка вы волновались. Я видел количество пропущенных вызовов. Простите нас._

_Просто, в очередной раз столкнувшись с определёнными трудностями, которые создал мне Чонин, я понял, как устал. Устал от своей и его боли. А когда он сказал, о том, что что-то постоянно ворошит его раны, мне в голову пришла совершенно безумная идея._

_Убежать._

_К моему удивлению, он сразу же поддержал эту мысль и даже подкинул идею, куда мы можем уехать. Воистину, у этого человека друзья есть везде. Я бы ему даже позавидовал, но его друзья становятся моими, чему я очень рад»_

Чанёль начал догадываться, куда они могли уехать.

_«Возможно ты подумаешь, что это безумие – срываться с места с человеком, которого знаешь несколько месяцев. И я с тобой соглашусь. Но почему-то с самого первого нашего знакомства с Чонином, меня не покидало чувство, что я знаю его уже тысячу лет. Звучит банально, правда?_

_Нет, наши отношения и сейчас не идеальны._

_Мы ссоримся, иногда кричим друг на друга. А однажды, в разгар ссоры, я нечаянно заехал ему по губе кулаком, и она опухла на пару дней. Он до сих пор припоминает мне этот инцидент. Но, по секрету, я считаю это своей маленькой победой. Пусть и случайной._

_Я не могу назвать нас «нормальной парой», потому что у каждого есть за душой свои старые раны, которые заживают с трудом, оставляя глубокие шрамы._

_Но я счастлив. Я по-настоящему счастлив с ним. И он счастлив со мной, пусть это и прозвучит довольно самонадеянно, но я уверен, что это так._

_Надеемся, что у вас всех тоже всё хорошо._

_Я предлагал Чонину внести в письмо пару строк, но он отказался. Сказал, что бумажные письма пишут только «зануды», а твоей электронной почты у него нет. Но мне кажется, что даже её наличие не заставило бы его написать. Поэтому он предпочитает сейчас стоять над моей душой, хихикая или фыркая над некоторыми предложениями._

_Чонин хочет исколесить весь мир вместе. Это его мечта. И моя соответственно.  
Но прежде чем воплотить её в жизнь, нам нужно вернуться домой и уладить некоторые дела._

_Я знаю, что ты обязательно обо всём расскажешь Исину и Бэкхёну. Но что-то нам подсказывает, что Исин уже обо всём знает._

_Скоро увидимся!_

_P.S. Мы зачем-то купили полароид.»_

Чанёль заглянул в конверт и обнаружил там фото.   
Чонин держал фотоаппарат. Он поставил своему хёну рожки и улыбался так, что его глаз практически не было видно. Его волосы немного отросли и были видны темные корни.  
Кёнсу смущённо смотрел в камеру своими огромными глазами и тоже улыбался.  
На фото была приписка:

_«Хочу вернуть Чонину его натуральный цвет волос и не разрешаю ему краситься.»_

***

Кёнсу отложил ручку и взглянул на Чонина.  
\- Я, наконец, дописал его. Хоть ты и мешал мне.  
\- Я контролировал процесс! Ты с потрохами сдал меня Ёлю. А он с потрохами сдаст меня всем остальным. Я так и вижу, как Бэкс даст мне подзатыльник сразу же, как только увидит. А тебя начнёт жалеть, что связался с таким идиотом как я.  
\- Меня стоит из-за этого жалеть?  
\- Да. Но это не изменит того факта, что ты сейчас со мной.  
Кёнсу закатил глаза, и Чонин загрёб его в охапку, перекидывая через плечо.  
 _«Скажи, что любишь меня»_  
\- Отстань, мне нужно отправить письмо, - старший брыкался и бил его по заднице.  
 _«Скажи»_  
\- Я уже говорил тебе.  
 _«Слишком мало»_  
\- Я люблю тебя, _Чонин_.


End file.
